blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Show Posts - Cap'm Barbarossa
This is Google's cache of http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?action=profile;area=showposts;u=279. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 9, 2016 11:13:17 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Show Posts - Cap'm Barbarossa Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Profile of Cap'm Barbarossa » Show Posts » Messages Profile Info Summary Show Stats Show Posts... Messages Topics Attachments Show Posts This section allows you to view all posts made by this member. Note that you can only see posts made in areas you currently have access to. Messages Topics Attachments Messages - Cap'm Barbarossa Pages: 1 1 archives / Re: Uruguay Protects the Workers and Homosexuals of Peru! « on: June 22, 2015, 05:40:22 PM » Quote from: Taikuh on June 22, 2015, 05:38:09 PM boooo pirate scum, stop bullying Peru Just because I happen to be a pirate in regular bloc doesn't mean I'm a pirate in bloc trw. Quote from: Theo Herzl on June 22, 2015, 05:04:24 PM I won't react to most of your ad-hominem nonsense, but 2 archives / Re: Uruguay Protects the Workers and Homosexuals of Peru! « on: June 22, 2015, 04:48:54 PM » Quote from: Theo Herzl on June 22, 2015, 04:32:07 PM The Mandate of Palestine, the world's only Jewish homeland is shocked that the power-mongering dictatorship of Uruguay is citing the Shoah in his vain attempt to validate his act of aggression against the democratic and peaceful nation of Peru. For this disrespectful treatment of the tragedy of my people I wait the public written apology of Uruguay in this very topic and on the UN message board. If the leader of Uruguay fails to comply with this simple request I will have all rights to assume that he's not just a notorious distorter of facts, but an implicit anti-semite too. I'm hunting nazis and my only reference to the shoah was to say it must never happen again. Do you disagree with that? Would you like the shoah to happen again? Sounds like you would, palestinian. 3 archives / Re: Uruguay Protects the Workers and Homosexuals of Peru! « on: June 22, 2015, 04:30:20 PM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on June 22, 2015, 03:05:22 PM Sri Lanka has been in contact with the Peruvian government, and I for one call SHENANIGANS. Arisa has never used such language in communiques to Sri Lanka, nor failed to use proper grammar. The first message is a fake, and Uruguay is using fabricated evidence of genocide to distract the world from their imperialism. Sri Lanka is clearly biased against the Che Guevara League and certainly should not be trusted regarding this issue. This is pure damage control since he promised to help Peru commit genocide as shown in the OP. 4 archives / Uruguay Protects the Workers and Homosexuals of Peru! « on: June 22, 2015, 12:58:42 PM » Recently it has come to the attention of the Swedish Realm of Uruguay that our close neighbors, Peru, have been engaging in an ethnic cleansing program within their borders. Peru has begun rounding up homosexuals and communists and gassing them in concentration camps. I have strong reason to believe that they are being assisted by National Socialists who have fled to their nation. In response to these crimes against humanity, Uruguay has decided to assist the workers of Peru in their efforts to overthrow this evil, fascist, capitalist pig-dog-backed nation. Uruguay is a proudly homosexual communist nation and will not stand by while our brothers are slaughtered around the world. Uruguay calls upon the United Nations and the USSR to assist in this effort, and on the United States to stop supporting and promoting National Socialism in Latin America. The Shoah must never happen again! Hasta la Victoria Siempre! (Uruguay does something about it) (after it turns out there is something I can do about it) (images of peruvian genocide from before Uruguay's intervention) 5 Realpolitik gameplay discussion / Re: United Nations « on: June 19, 2015, 11:30:51 AM » Could you color country names by their alignment? red for soviet, blue for america, white (or green I guess since that's the one you've been using) for neutral? Would help with voting when I don't know much about why the proposal was made, so I can support all the glorious worker's nations. 6 Realpolitik gameplay discussion / Re: UN Abuse « on: June 18, 2015, 09:10:35 AM » the solution to this is for the community to just respond to such people by condemning their government instead Pages: 1 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2